Waiting
by Ms. Zelda
Summary: Calem is reunited with Serena, and he is determined to confess his feelings. Will a day in Cyllage City give him the confidence he needs? KalosShipping. Oneshot. CalemxSerena. Pretty fluffy.


**Waiting**

**SPOILER ALERT! This is after X and Y so if you haven't finished you shouldn't read. Unless you want the end to be spoiled.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT have anything to do with Nintendo and the Pokémon games. These ARE NOT my characters. **

Even though she looked particularly ordinary, she actually was amazing. I faltered slightly in the doorway, unsure if I should make her aware of my presence. Even after all we'd been through-

_There I go again. _

Even after all _she'd _been through, her eyes were still as luminescent as I remembered. It had been a couple of weeks since I had last seen her, as she had been whisked away, this time by Professor Sycamore, to a faraway region.

What was I expecting? After she defeated Team Flare (almost completely on her own) her life became a whirlwind. Suddenly she was the biggest star in Kalos. As a reward she got a massive celebration, a medal, and a legendary Pokémon. It was truly amazing to see almost the entirety of Kalos packed into one place just to get a glimpse of the girl that saved them, that saved everyone.

I wasn't surprised when I heard she was challenging the Elite Four and the Champion. When she knocked on my door the next day, practically jumping, and told me she was the new Champion of Kalos, I can't say it came as a shock. I expected that.

I truly believe she is the greatest trainer in Kalos. I don't know if I'll ever see a day when someone will defeat her. It seems an impossible feat. It always has been for me.

What I didn't expect was what came with her being a hero. When people learned of her triumph it was quickly revealed that she had stopped them at the power plant and the Poke Ball Factory as well. Her fame spread like wildfire throughout Kalos. People wanted her autograph, and they wanted pictures. She was called in for interviews on national television, and everyone scrambled to catch it. I know, because I did it.

She was given merchandise for free. She modeled for clothing, after a lot of begging, and became a fashion icon. Trainers throughout the region tracked her location and begged her to teach them something, _anything. _She was the coolest, the most popular, and the most desired woman in the entire region, and she was only sixteen years old.

But her fame didn't stop in Kalos. The details of her feats spread throughout the world: to Kanto; to Johto; to Hoenn; to Unova and to Sinnoh.

I believe that there have been threats to this world just like the one I experienced. And in those times, heroes rose up and stopped the threats. Just like she did. But maybe those feats weren't heard of. After these heroes saved the day, they simply slipped back into their lives without anyone knowing what they had done.

This wasn't what happened with her.

What she did, who she was, it spread _everywhere. _She could no longer be just another average girl who lived in Vaniville. People in places she had never heard of were praising her and admiring her mastery at Pokémon training. And just like she had in Kalos, she became the most famous person _in the world. _

People don't just pass over threats to their survival. And they especially don't pass over heroes.

She was called to every part of the globe, and she answered it. In Kanto she gave interviews and became a partner with Silph Co. In Sinnoh she became an honorary judge in Pokémon Contests and gave the winner of the Master Circuit his prize. In Johto she posed and learned about the Ruin of Alphs, showing her own legendary Pokémon. In Unova she made cameos in various popular t.v. shows.

But she didn't change. In fact, she worked hard to make sure she wouldn't change. She donated money she received to charities. She even gave some to Shauna, Tierno, Trevor and me, insisting we deserved it. She helped the Mega Evolution Guru in furthering his studies. She brought the gang to the fanciest restaurants and paid for them to stay in the nicest hotels. She helped Trevor complete his Pokedex and showed Tierno some of her Pokemon's coolest moves. She brought Shauna to all the memory-worthy locations in our region. She even brought us to the other regions. I accompanied her to Sinnoh, where I learned a lot thanks to her all-access pass.

She even tried to give us credit, to share her fame with us. In interviews she mentioned our names and told audiences how without the four of us, she wouldn't have accomplished anything. People just looked at it as modesty.

The truth is, I don't know _what _to believe. At first I thought that it was unfair she was getting all the credit, all the attention. Afterall, the four of us _had _helped, especially me. But when it came down to it, she's the one who beat Team Flare.

She's the hero.

Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if Professor Sycamore hadn't decided to give her a Pokémon. His original plan was that only one kid from Vaniville would get a Pokémon, and that was me. I like to think that if he hadn't changed his mind, or if she had moved to Kalos just a _couple days _later, I would have been the hero. I was always right behind her. She was the only one who could beat me. When she got a badge, I soon followed. I was always just a couple steps behind.

But I know that those couple steps mattered. I would have been too late. If she hadn't gotten a Pokémon when she did, I believe Lysandre would have won. She was brave. She charged into the situation while I faltered. She worked quickly and effectively. Afterall, she was almost too late. Wouldn't I have _been _late? Wouldn't Lysandre have gotten what he wanted?

I don't know. But I think so. She _is _a hero, whether she likes to admit it. She saved Kalos. She saved the world.

And only she could have done that.

I leaned against the doorway, smiling while I watched her play with her Pokémon. She looked just like she had when she opened her door all those months ago. But she also looked different, more mature. Although, that is something the five of us share.

I stepped back, my mind set on leaving. She had been gone for almost a month while Professor Sycamore and her were sharing their information on Mega Evolution with some scientists in Hoenn. When I heard she had returned home I ran over and, with the approval of her mother, up to her room. I was eager to see her, desperate even. I had missed her.

But now I felt silly. She was a close friend, but I had my doubts if she would welcome me an hour after her return. _Don't bother her, she must be exhausted. _

As I turned to leave in secret, hoping she would never know I had come, my elbow loudly smacked her bedroom door-frame. I watched, slightly horrified, as her bright blue eyes gazed up at mine from where she was seated on her floor. I wanted to jump out the window when her Delphox, a Pokémon that had beaten my own far too many times, looked at me as well. To make matters work, the Delphox appeared to be _smirking _at me, an all-knowing look in her eyes.

"Calem!" She nearly yelled it, emotion clear in her voice. She practically jumped to her feet, smoothing out her skirt without taking her eyes off of mine.

"Serena." I exhaled as I said her name, releasing a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. Before I could stop myself I had crossed her room and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I missed you."

Thankfully she returned the hug, holding me just as tightly. "I missed you too." Her words were muffled slightly, but my ears still caught them. My heart soared even as we both pulled away before the hug could become something other than platonic.

"So," I began as we sat on her bed, "How was Hoenn?"

I listened intently as she told me all about her journey in the strange region. "I definitely think that the scientists there are going to make some serious advancements in the study of Mega Evolution," she finished after some time. "They had already found stones that appeared to be Mega Evolution stones, but Professor Sycamore is going to have the Mega Evolution Guru inspect them first. Either way, it's still a mystery."

Serena yawned, focusing on me. "Well, anything happen in Kalos?"

I shook my head, looking away to avoid her captivating eyes. "It's pretty boring here without you." My eyes widened. It had slipped, a simple thought that could expose everything, every _feeling. _

I watched her in anticipation, afraid she might realize the implication of my statement.

She chuckled, her smile growing. "If you miss me so much, I'll just have to bring you on all of my future adventures." I almost screamed. This was innocent, I could tell by the playful look in her eyes, but my foolish heart had trouble listening to my brain.

I let out a nervous laugh, suddenly realizing just _how _close we were and _how _small her room was. _I feel very claustrophobic..._

I shifted uneasily on her bed while she looked at her Delphox. _Those eyes, I swear it knows how I feel._ Serena suddenly stood and asked the Pokémon to go help her mother. She gave Serena a look like the one she had given me. A blush crept up Serena's cheeks as the fox-like Pokémon sauntered out of the room.

Serena returned to the bed, the blush still apparent on her pale skin. She glanced worriedly at me, as if she thought I understood what the Delphox was thinking. When it was clear I was confused, she gave me a small smile.

"What just..." I asked hesitantly as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Is everything alright?"

Serena quickly met my imploring eyes with her own before returning her gaze to her skirt. "Oh, yeah!" She dropped the hem and nudged my shoulder with her own to keep the mood light-hearted. "I just forgot my mom wanted Delphox to help her move things. My mom doesn't go easy on me when I forget promises." She turned her gaze to her door.

"I'm surprised I lasted this long..."

I laughed softly, scratching the back of my neck. _And I had thought it had something to do with me. So stupid... _

Serena interrupted my thoughts, her gaze now focused solely on me. "It's good you came over, actually, because I have something to ask." I nodded as a sign for her to continue.

"Well, it's been awhile since I've visited Cyllage City, it's one of my favorites you know, so I was planning on visiting tomorrow." I smirked. She was always on the move. "And I was hoping you would join me."

I was caught off-guard. Completely ambushed. My heart exploded while my vision blurred. My mind raced to decipher her words while my stupid mouth and my idiotic reflexes muttered, "Why don't you bring Shauna?"

Clearly taken aback, Serena's lips formed a thin line and her gaze returned to the hem. "Oh, um..." Her fingers instinctly took hold of the fabric as she lowered her chin. "I wanted you to take me."

If my mind was reeling before, now it was in a tornado. "I-I would love too." I mumbled offering a smile. _She probably doesn't want me to now._

"Great!" Her cheery voice filled the room as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I thought-" Serena was stopped by a command coming from downstairs.

"Serena!" Her mother barked. "I hope you remembered that _you're _supposed to be doing the dishes." Serena's eyes widened and she sprung to her feet.

"Coming!" Her voice was shrill as she yelled back to her mother. "Meet me outside the Vaniville gates by nine, bring a Pokémon that knows Fly!" she squeaked while pulling me down the stairs.

"Bye?" I mumbled as I was shoved out the door. I will admit, I was proud of myself. I made it all the way to my own room before the realization of tomorrow sunk in, along with a large dose of anxiety.

_What was I going to wear?_

I adjusted my hat on my black hair, worried about the day ahead. You see, I couldn't sleep. I had a lot on my mind.

For starters, if you haven't already realized, I'm pretty in love with Serena.

Secondly, I intend to act on those feelings. Why? because she is impossibly brave, and deserves someone who is at least brave enough to confess his feelings.

I am determined to be that someone.

After another minute of waiting, Serena pushed open the gates. I smiled as she stepped towards me, her Talonflame closely behind.

"Ready?" She asked, excitement in her voice. I nodded, calling my Pidgeot. After she had landed in front of me, we gave each other an excited smile before taking off for Cyallage.

The flight was pretty uneventful. It was impossible to hear each other through the wind, so we simply rode in silence, sharing looks. Every so often Serena would wink at me before her and the Talonflame would shoot ahead. I would urge Pidgeot on, chasing her through the skies. _Ever since I met Serena, all I do is chase her..._

We arrived in Cyallage around eleven. After leaving our Pokémon to rest in the Poke Center, Serena convinced me to race her on the bicycle course. After I beat her three times in a row I suggested we try something else before she made a fool of herself. Huffing and crossing her arms, she agreed on the terms that we had lunch first. We ate on the beach while fishing, though we both only managed to catch Magikarp. After releasing my eighth Magikarp, I threw away our garbage and looped arms with Serena. She stumbled beside me, confused that I had pulled her away from her fishing.

"Where are you taking me?" Her fishing rod hung at her side, the line dragging in the sand, as she followed my lead.

"The aquarium." I stated, letting go of her arm, knowing she wouldn't run.

"Great idea." She mumbled as she shoved the fishing rod in her bag. "A great idea indeed." I simply smiled at her, taking in the moment. Did she notice how _close_ we were to each other?

Every few steps our arms or our hands would brush, and she wasn't making any moves to stop the contact. My confidence began to build as I planned what I was going to say.

By the time we reached the aquarium it was four in the afternoon, and my heart was still fluttering. Serena was in the middle of telling me about a recent trip she made with Shauna when a loud gasp came from someone near the giant gold Magikarp.

A girl slightly younger than Serena and I ran over to us, excitement clear on her face as she called her dad over. "Oh! It is! It is! Daddy, it really is _Serena_!" Serena smiled at the girl, giving me a quick apologetic look.

"I am. What's your name?" Serena seemed to straighten her back further and her voice became more melodious as the girl and her father chattered away excitedly. She was polite and friendly, willing to pose for pictures. I was handed the camera, smiling to myself as I looked at her. _She sure is photogenic._

I looked around the aquarium while Serena discussed a good starter Pokémon for the girl with the father. After nearly thirty minutes, Serena tried to approach me before she was approached by another fan wanting a picture. It was ten to six when she finally stood next to me.

Her eyes were apologetic as she placed a soft hand on my arm. "I'm sorry Calem."

"Don't be." My smile helped her relax. "Besides, Serena, I'd be a jerk to get angry over that."

She smiled back at me, looping her arm through mine. "It's getting late, we better head back to Vaniville." I agreed, and we started the trek across the beach to achieve our bird Pokémon.

Frankly, I was a coward during that walk to Cyallage City. It was perfect for confessing feelings. My heartstrings were pulled every time she laughed at my jokes or when she playfully nudged my stomach when I teased her. We walked slowly as the sun set, our arms intertwined the entire time. But I couldn't bring myself to say it. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how her laugh was infectious and her smile captivating. I didn't say how her eyes were prettier than the ocean and that her skills at Pokémon training made her even more attractive. I kept my thoughts about how she is the kindest person I've ever met locked in my brain and how I've never _really _looked at her as a friend, but as something _more._

All in all, I felt like a loser. The whole flight home I stole glances at her, wishing I was worthy of her.

When we landed in Vaniville, night had completely descended. Since it was a small town, there were no streetlights to block out the stars. I gave my Pidgeot an affectionate pat before it flew into my open window. Serena and I walked in silence towards her house, her gazing at the stars, me gazing at her, and a sleepy Talonflame following as we neared her house.

Under those stars, Serena looked _heavenly. _I suddenly felt so overwhelmingly stupid as we stopped in front of her door.

She turned to me, a smile playing on her lips. "I had a lot of fun today." She pulled me into a hug. I was mesmerized by the scent of her hair. Her arms were wrapped securely around my neck while I had a hand on her upper and lower back. I felt her pull away. I didn't want this to end. I wouldn't.

I held both her upperarms so that we were still close. I smirked at her confuison over my refusal to end the hug. "Calem, what are you-"

"Serena." Her name rolled of my tongue. The confusion left her eyes as they widened , her lips parting. At first I couldn't decipher the emotion in her eyes, but suddenly it dawned on me. She was _waiting. _

_I _was the one who initiated a rivalry. _I_ was the one who ran away after every battle lost. _I _was the one who spent the least amount of time with the group. And _I _was the one who had insisted, even stated, that she was a good _friend. _

All this time she had been _waiting, _hoping that I would erase her doubts and fulfill her hopes. _I really am a fool..._

"Serena," I repeated, "I'm sorry I've been so stupid. All this time I was... Afraid. I was afraid of getting hurt, but you've showed me that I need to take chances. So, here goes:

"When I first met you, I didn't know what to think. And, I'll admit, that confusion quickly turned into jealousy." I let go of her arms, looking at the ground before meeting her gaze again. "But that jealousy quickly ended as our journey through Kalos continued. I... Admired you. I still do. I think you're one of the greatest trainers ever." She blushed slightly, the corners of her mouth turning upwards. "But that admiration changed into something else as well. I thought that you looked at me as a friend, so I hid it. Meanwhile I couldn't even see that by hiding it I was being stupid.

"I told you that you were a great friend. Serena." I stepped closer to her, taking one of her hands. "I see that was stupid. Because I don't want to be just a friend. I _can't _just be your friend. It will kill me. You're beautiful, kind, smart, determined, and intimidating." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I love you."

I watched in anticipation as Serena stared at me. Slowly, she laced both our hands together as a beautiful smile spread across her face. "I love you." She repeated softly. This time, my heart and mind exploded. I felt dizzy as we stood there, moving slowly towards each other. My brain started functioning again, and it made me close the gap between us.

Our lips touched for a second before we pulled apart. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a much more passionate kiss. My hands lay on the small of her back, and I pulled her even closer to me. She tangled her hands in my hair, knocking my hat off, while our lips battled for dominance. It was her that gave way this time, however, as she let me gain control of the kiss.

After what seemed like a long time, yet too soon, our lips parted. We stayed in each other's embrace, smiling down at the other. "Delphox is going to be so happy." Serena whispered. "She has wanted us to get together since our first battle."

I laughed, finally understanding the looks she always gave me. Serena pulled away, bending down to pick up my hat. She placed it on my head, then opened her front door, allowing the long-forgotten Talonflame to enter the warm house. "Goodnight Calem." She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before closing the door.

"Goodnight." I mumbled just as the door closed.

It certainly was.


End file.
